How to Train Your Common House Pet
by nedandchuck
Summary: Modern college AU. Hiccup Haddock runs a school for troubled pet owners. His dad isn't exactly thrilled at the idea of the family business falling out of the family. They have a strict deal, but can Hiccup fulfill his end of the bargain?
1. Chapter 1

Astrid Hofferson was a proud girl. She was stronger than the rest of her classmates, very athletic, smart, pretty, and very, very stubborn. Thus it annoyed her to no end when the parakeet she finally worked up the will to purchase was the most strong-headed creature she had ever met.

The bird, though she was it was perfectly obedient, thought itself the ruler over her home the second she released it into her apartment. Astrid dubbed the bird Stormfly, to which it took kindly, the blonde supposed, she would tell her guests, that it repeated the name relentlessly well into the night.

The bird's owner worked as a barista in a coffee shop below her apartment, where the manager was kind enough to let her keep the bird in the shop during her shifts, so long as Stormfly was kept in the decent sized birdcage she had brought the animal home in.

Astrid's friend, whose birth name as Rayya, but much preferred Ray, sat sipping from a tall glass as the barista moaned about her naughty parakeet, glaring at the bird as it preened itself proudly before a cooing audience.

"Taylor and I took Barf and Belch to a specialist." Ray informed her friend pointedly, referring to her twin brother and their Siamese kittens. "It took a couple of classes until the guy stopped humming the song from Lady and the Tramp, but the guys barely live up to their names anymore!" She chewed her straw. "He's really good."

"Right." Astrid scoffed. I can afford to pay someone to tell me that my bird is stupid. I don't have any support from my parents, remember, rich girl?"

Ray grinned at the bitter endearment. "My parents would be happy to pay for it!" she offered.

Astrid didn't often accept money she didn't work for, but this bird was driving her to the edge.

**XxX**

In a week, Ray had arrange for Astrid to join the Dragon Academy. She has expected the teacher to give individual classes, but Ray informed her otherwise.

The twins drove her to a small building that looked worn out and misplaced between the between the taller buildings in their city. She hummed with interest as they excitedly led her in and wove their way into a gymnasium-szed room.

A boy who couldn't have been more than a couple of years older than her lit up when the trio entered. His green eyes sparkled as he kept from his seat on the floor, a black cat spilling when he did so.

"Hello!" He nodded politely, lifting one foot as the cat who earlier occupied his lap circled the other. "I'm Hiccup. I run this not-exactly-fine establishment. Astrid, right?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, shifting Stormfly's cage to her left hand so she could extend her right. "Yeah, Hofferson." He shook her hand with an awkward grin and she held up the cage, "This is Stormfly." The instructor unlatched the door, setting the bird free.

"This," He returned, scooping up the less than satisfied cat who begged for attention at his feet. "Is Toothless. He was a stray. I call him Toothless because some..." Astrid could tell he was biting back a profanity by the way he halted the sentence and hesitated. "One filed his teeth. His hind leg is a prosthetic. We match." The boy finished with a mischievous grin, holding out both his right foot and his cat's.

The bird owner tried not to gasp at the makeshift foot he boasted, but didn't resist snapping her fingers in revaluation. "You're Haddock! We take some classes together." he nodded shyly.

"Into to Business, Mathematics 102, and History of Equality." the brunette's smile turned sheepish.

Before she could respond, he clapped his hands together. "So! You guys know the drill!" He flashed a more confident grin at Astrid as the others loudly made their war to the center of the room. "This is where we sit in a circle like a group of kindergarteners."

"Ah," she replied eloquently. "I see."

Hiccup sat in a metal chair as his pupils took their places in the surrounding mismatch ones. The boy extended both his legs and placed his palms on the chair between them.  
So, you guys," the instructor addressed two young men Astrid hadn't noticed before. "This is our newest maybe-member. Her name is Astrid Hofferson, and her bird's name is..." he glanced quickly at a clipboard with the sheet Ray had her fill out. "Stormfly, sorry. Astrid, this is Scott Jorgenson and his dog, Fang," he gestured to a fit brunette who wouldn't stop winking and his reddish inbred dog. "And Fisher Ingerman and his turtle, Meatlaug." The next boy he pointed at was a stout, shy blond with a turtle snug on his lap.

"Hello," Astrid greeted, her bird squawking after her as though to repeat the sentiment.

In return she received two variations of, "Hi.". A low, flirtatious one that made her blush merely because of the effort she made to hold back laughter, and a meek one that was drowned out by Fang's barking.

Hiccup whistled to the dog and gave him a firm order to sit. "Right, then, first off: who's got questions?"

**XxX**

The lessons went by quickly. Astrid hadn't expected them to be so lighthearted and fun.

In the end, Ray announced that she and the resident bird owner would be going to a bar, after dropping off their pets at home, inviting the others as well.

"I have class," Scott said reluctantly, and Fisher nodded, admitting he was busy with school as well.

After looking shyly at his students, Hiccup smiled slightly. "I'm free." He offered, tossing his backpack over one shoulder.

"Cool," Ray stuck up one thumb and smacked her brother in the head with an empty cat kennel.

"I have to go put Toothless in m room, be right back." The boy smiled worriedly at the twins as they wrestled to the ground before jogging with his cat into the next room.

"Fisher," Astrid called the blond aside as he passed her. "Hiccup lives here?"

Fisher shrugged. "Yeah. It's a dump, but I heard he left his dad's house before he finished high school. He's lived here ever since."

Ray popped up from the ground, where her brother was being sat upon by their kittens, and leaned on Fisher, who flushed at the contact. "Yeah, Hiccup's back story could be the theme of some melodramatic movie." she rolled her eyes. "Cry me a river. It's not like he moans about it all the time, or like he's upset about it. All he complains about is living in this dump."

"I think it's strong of him." Fisher interjected, "It's probably hard to live on your own when you're seventeen."

"You're just soft." Ray scoffed and linked arms with Astrid, shouting, "Cat whisperer! If you don't hurry it along, we're gonna leave without you!" and shooing Fisher to his classes.

Astrid thought about what the blond had said and felt bad for their instructor.

**That's not too bad of a place to end it, right? Sorry if some of it is awkward. To be honest, I wrote a lot of it in the wee hours of the morning. I hope you guys can bear with me until the end! It'll be nice to go on this journey with you! Heheh... I will fix the cover soon.**

**Please leave a review! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup Haddock could hold his liquor. It was a talent he was proud of, and one that proved useful when booth girls dubbed him the responsible one for the evening. When both girls excused themselves to the restroom, he kept a careful eye on their drinks. When either got unwanted attention, he would place himself between the two to 'order a drink'.

The reluctantly proclaimed pet expert was deeply amused by Astrid's sudden femininity when she was drunk. He had harbored an honest crush on the girl, as did most of his classmates, but the romantic idea of her seemed to slip away as he listened to her bare her soul about a tv show he couldn't quite grasp.

An hour after it was officially the next day, Ray announced that it was late, and her brother had likely forgotten to eat their cats. The brunette hoped she meant feed.

" 'Ccup," Ray called ash she and Astrid forced one another down in attempt to stand up. "Getta cab and then ummm," she managed to stand and Hiccup helped her friend to her feet. "Getta home." Astrid nodded solemnly, as though Ray had shared some profound knowledge.

The boy walked behind them as the girl linked arms and loudly left the bar. Ray tripped nearly as soon as they left the building, and Hiccup rushed to help her up as Astrid doubled over, laughing.

It took almost twenty to guide the two into a cab, where they immediately fell asleep atop one another.

**XxX**

Getting Ruffnut into her house was the most complicated thing Hiccup had to do that night. She pushed him away as they stumbled across the lawn that led to her house and played dead at the foot of the tall steps leading to the door. Somehow he managed to get her to the doorstep, struggling to stand under her dead weight.

Taylor answered the door and took a minute, much to the near collapsed boy's annoyance, to laugh at the spectacle before grabbing his sister's arm and effortlessly slinging her over his shoulder, a feat that made Hiccup wince.

"Thanks, bro," Taylor snickered, tucking a five dollar bill into his friend's shirt pocket. Hiccup stood bewildered on the marble porch well after the door shut.

When he got back to the cab, Astrid had struck up a conversation with the driver about her boots, which she had removed and was showing the woman. Hiccup apologized shyly to the clearly amused cabbie as he helped his friend back into her footwear.

"Where to now?" The driver asked with a smile. It struck the boy that he had no idea where Astrid lived. Rather than risk the embarrassment of being ridiculed once more by Taylor, Hiccup came to a conclusion and told her his address.

The boy, when they arrived at his building, thanked and payed the driver, who was laughing as Astrid attempted to climb on his back, and complied to his friend's demands for a piggyback ride, as long as it would lessen the strife of getting her inside.

Toothless was at the door, mewling dejectedly as his owner sat Astrid on his bed.

Hiccup sat with his cat on his second-hand couch and sighed, grateful for the chance to rest as the blonde snored on away on his bed. "Today was weird, bud." he whispered to the cat as he laid down. Toothless mewed at his restless human as he curled up on the man's chest.

**XxX**

Hiccup was awoken by the squeaking of his bed springs as someone shot upright on them.

He sat up and turned to be greeted by his guest as she squealed, pulling blankets up to cover her fully clothed body, then grabbed a fistful of her hair and moaned.

The sudden noise and faded memory of the previous night and bringing someone home surprised the boy, who kept back and so, off the couch.

"What's happening, why am I here?" The blonde asked as her host emerged from the floor. "Tell me quietly."

"Uh," Hiccup tried to blink away his sleepy state and call the memory back to him. "I didn't know your address, so I brought you here instead? Sorry, was that wrong?" He asked sincerely, shooing away his cat as he led the groaning girl by the hand to his kitchen.

"Quieter." She scolded, her head down as she massaged her temple. Hiccup grinned, dropping a spoonful of coffee grounds into the machine and pouring in some water.

"Sorry," he whispered, leaning on the island as she took a seat on a bar stool across from him. "The most intimate thing that happened was that your highness demanded to ride on my back, so I think we're technically married in some countries, but it's cool." He grinned teasingly.

Astrid glanced up and squinted. "Ugh, you're too bright," she groaned, pushing him away.

Hiccup laughed and turned back to pour her a cup off coffee, then slid it to her.

Astrid popped a hangover pill into her mouth, wrinkled her nose and downed a mouthful of the drink, sticking out her tongue at the bitter taste. "So," she began, mostly to postpone drinking any more coffee. "Why do you live _here_?"

Hiccup shrugged, "I moved out of my dad's house when I was seventeen because I had a chance to open this place, but he was being really unsupportive. It was kinda stupid on my part. Honestly, we never got along."

"What, ever since your mom died?" Astrid scoffed, scratching at the handle of her mug.

"Yeah, actually." He grinned half-heartedly.

"Ugh," Astrid let her head fall onto the counter. "Why is your life a soap opera? I feel like I'm in a minefield."

"Sorry," He laughed.

"Should be." she returned, sitting back up and wincing as she took another drink. "Hate coffee." the blonde mumbled, running her fingers through her loose hair.

"So I noticed. Do you want sweetener? Ray made me buy some for the times when she breaks into my room to make coffee before lessons." Astrid laughed, feeling the need to apologize for her friend.

Toothless mewled at their feet, and Hiccup nudged him towards his food dish. "I think I might spoil him," he commented as the cat poked a button on a machine that dispensed food.

"I think it's cute," Astrid smirked, filling her coffee mug back up with creamer she had rooted around in his fridge for.

"Thanks," the boy ducked his head and opened the freezer. "Do you like waffles?"

"I don't wanna impose anymore than I have," she bit her lip.

"Nah, they're just frozen waffles, he shrugged, sliding a bottle of syrup onto the counter and tossing four waffles into the microwave.

The girl glanced around his kitchen for the first time. "This is pretty nice," she hummed.

"Yeah," the boy grinned, looking around with her. "This place used to be a church. They left most of their appliances."

"Cool," she replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

The two ate syrup-drowned waffles in silence, with the exception of Hiccup's constant and embarrassing recollections from the previous night. "Uh," the host groaned, glancing at the clock as he dropped paper plates into the trash. "We have classes soon. Want me to drive you? We should probably stop by your place to take care of Stormfly first."He held up a car key and grinned.

"Sure, I'll go get my purse." she smiled back. Within minutes hey were on the road, squabbling about music.

"My apartment is above Raven's Point. You know that little coffee shop?" Astrid told him, flipping the station.

"Stop it!" he almost growled, though his grin was lighthearted, he changed it back. "And yeah, that's actually where I found Toothless before bringing him home!"

"Awesome." she turned the channel back and stuck out her tongue. "And never."

When they arrived at her home Astrid fed and watered her indignant bird, who showed her displeasure by clicking nonstop until she got what she wanted. Before the classmates could leave again, she perched herself on Astrid's shoulder, rubbed her head on the girl's cheek, and flew off.

Hiccup smiled amusedly as Astrid conveyed her amazement and excitement to him as they walked down the halls. "She's never done anything like that before! I mean, she perches on me all the time, but only because she thinks I'm not paying enough attention to her. That was actually affectionate! Do you think she likes me?"

"Of course she likes you! You're-" he stopped short and hesitates, "Her owner."

Astrid elected to ignore his awkward pause and giggles. "I have no idea why I'm so happy about this," she flushes, holding open the door so her classmate can step outside.

"She's just usually so mean." Hiccup chuckled at that. "It's normal. Scott was overwhelmed when Fang was being affectionate for the first time, too. I was really excited when Toothless came to curl up with me for the first time. Pets are funny that way. It's nice, though." He grinned and held open his car door for her. "M'lady,"

**Sorry! I meant to upload this yesterday, but my mom turned off the internet before I could... I hope you enjoyed it, though! Does it seem rushed? I might have gone too fast :/ Sorry, I was super sleepy..**

**Please drop me a line c:**


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid had been off her game all day. Each time they past each other - which was more often than Astrid had realized - she blamed Hiccup for giving her coffee, a morning ritual she wasn't used to. He always ducked his head and grinned, apologizing in a sarcastic tone.

"You know, he totally used to have a crush on you," Ray teased from behind thick sunglasses that afternoon when Astrid told her about that morning's events, instead of studying, in the library.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You don't know that. And even if he did, he doesn't anymore."

"Is that disappointment I hear?" she brought the glasses down the bridge of her nose and peered over the rim.

"No. I mean, he's sweet, but," she let her voice trail off, unsure of how she had planned on ending that sentence.

The smirking blonde across from her shoved her dark shades back up and leaned forward, twirling a finger idly in her hair and smacking nonexistent gum. "But he's tooootally cute, right?"

"So you date him," Astrid pushed her friend away and stared at her papers.

Speak of the devil, an out of breath Hiccup entered the library, scanning the room for a table. He lit up at the sight of his friends and threw his books down on the table, receiving a few glares. "I'm failing English." He informed them under his breath. The boy ran his fingers through his already mangled hair.

Astrid blinked twice, confused, and Ray nudged her in the side, giving her a Look that merited a swift kick.

"So you can retake it next semester? Big whoop." The twin shrugged, rubbing her shin.

"I uh, no, um..." he sighed and hid his face in his hands. "It's more complicated than that."

"God, Hiccup, you're such a drama queen." Astrid scoffed, shuffling through his books, marked English 101. "Without the attitude," she teased, "Tell us why you _so desperately _need to pass English."

"If I don't I'll lose the Dragon Academy." He groaned, ignoring her as he put his head on the table. "My dad said I have to get the credits I need to take over his job or he'll stop funding the Academy."

"Wow," Ray whistled. "You really need a tv crew to film your life."

Hiccup lifted his head long enough to toss her a glare. "It's barely surviving as it is. His money's all that's keeping me afloat. I figured I could make enough money to be able to make it on my own, but the entire English language sucks."

"I like it," Ray shrugged.

Astrid nodded. "Boys are just automatically bad at it."

Hiccup looked up to grin at her, then sat up properly and stared at the books in front of him. "I've been talking for seventeen years, why is it still so complicated?"

"It's not so bad," the bird owner next to him laughed. "There are just forty-two million rules that you won't actually put into practice in your day-to-day life unless you have a job as a writer or editor."

The boy scoffed and opened the book dramatically. "Do you think Fisher would tutor me?" he moans, giving up after a minute of staring at the nonsensical words that seemed to swim on the page the longer he squinted.

"What, a girl can't do it?" Ray made an offended noise.

"Uh, no offense, but I've seen you try to help the person next to you in class before, and Astrid, you're really stubborn. I can't imagine you'd have the patience for teaching me English." He wriggled his nose when she stuck out her tongue.

"Actually, Astrid's a really good teacher." The girl across from them interjected. "She helped me when I was failing math."

"Can't imagine that was easy," Hiccup teased, and chuckled at Ray's harrumph.

"It wasn't," Astrid replied, grinning when her friend poked her. "But she passed. Don't be so prejudice, Dragon Boy."

Taylor joined them quietly, no one noticing him but his sister. "Yo, guys, can you ease up on the sexual tension? I'm trying to breathe here."

Astrid looked indignant at the remark, and Hiccup stumbled over his words to come up with any clever counter argument. Ray quieted her brother with a thump on the head and he laughingly said he was sorry, though it was probably the most insincere apology Astrid had ever heard.

"Fish and Scotty are gonna come here in a little while," Taylor told the group, sniffling. "Figured we could train together."

"It's not training, dumbass, it's studying. Why aren't _you _failing English?" His sister scoffed at him.

"Because I rock." he reminded her loudly, earning a glare from the librarian.

A half hour passed accordingly until the aforementioned duo made their appearances. Scott regaled them with tales about their previous class.

"Chemistry rocks," he finished. "I can't believe there's a class about how to blow things up."

"It's supposed to be how _not _to blow things up." Fisher grunted, irritated.

"That's sooo not what I learned. Anyways, nerd, what's so fun about not blowing things up? Nothing."

"The chemical reactions are interesting!" The boy cried defensively.

"Riiight. So what are you ladies gabbing about?" Scott turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"Hiccup might lose the Academy funds if he doesn't figure out how the English language operates." Astrid grinned cheekily.

"Astrid's gonna tutor him." Ray winked, and Taylor cooed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Scott looked from Taylor to the two he was mocking. As Astrid and Hiccup exchanged embarrassed glances, he scowled. "That's a horrible idea." he claimed, startling his classmates. "You should just raise the money by yourself."

Hiccup shrugged, "That could work, too."

**Don'T worry. Although it might not seem like it, I do have a plan heheh. Two updates in one day will probably be rare.  
And no, Hiccup and Astrid aren't in love (yet), I just think Ruff and Tuff would go to town on them about every little thing (shippers, man.)  
Also, I really hope I didn't make Snotlout seem too mean. He only wants attention! :)**

**Review? I love you! ouo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow this is waaaay late. I'm sorry, I'd love to blame it on planning, or really anything productive, but in all honest, I got kinda depressed, and was in a weird state of self loathing. It would have been absolutely horrible of me to subject you to the kind of amateurish, depressive writing I do when I'm like that, I just completely gave up on writing for a while. I know, I suck (lol) I hope you'll forgive me long enough to read this chapter :)**

Hiccup couldn't help being slightly upset when it was announced that his friends would try to help him raise the money to support his business on their own. He felt like he was taking an easy way out of his deal with his dad. That, and he _was _a guy. The idea of spending hours alone with a pretty girl wasn't a horrible one.

"What about a bake sale?"

Ray suggested idly, making small circles on her paper with Fisher's pen, which he was frantically searching for.

"Does anyone know how to bake?"Scott scoffed.

Hiccup and Scott both nodded, unwavering even when Scott snickered at them.

"If they're the only ones, three's no point. What about a car wash?" Astrid countered.

Hiccup laughed out loud, only to be immediately hushed. "What a cliché," he teased quietly.

"It's a cliché because it works." She coughed defensively.

"It's popular because guys will always pay to see girls in bikinis." Scott smirked, and kicked him.

"We wouldn't wear swimsuits." She informed him pointedly.

"Your clothes would still probably get soaked." Hiccup bit the end of his pencil nervously.

"We could sell lemonade." Fisher's voice was small. Everyone was silent until he shrugged.

"If we were in grade school." Scott finally laughed.

Hiccup suddenly shook his head, pursing his lips and staring at the mountain of books piled between the girls. "You guys have to concentrate on your grades, right? It's okay if you don't help, I'll figure something else out."

"Are you kidding?" Ray groaned. "Thinking about just grades all the time is sooooo boring. Besides, if it hadn't been for the DA, Barf and Belch would still be, you know, wreaking havoc and living up to their names all over our house."

"I'm surprised you know the words 'wreaking' and 'havoc'," Astrid teased.

"Hey, I'm not the one failing English."

Hiccup wrinkled his nose at that, and the girls laughed at him.

"Why don't we hold a tutoring class?" Fisher tried again. "We can each teach the lessons we're best at it, and charge people."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to go with the original plan, them?" Ray rolled her eyes.

Hiccup groaned and let his head fall onto the desk again. "Real life isn't this hard on tv."

"That's because on tv everyone has problems perfectly tailored to work itself out." Astrid mused, grinning mischievously.

Scott drummed his fists on the table. "Nothing so far is going do get anywhere, huh?"

"We could try doing some odd jobs." Taylor shrugged. "In high school I charged five dollars to mow a lawn. We could each probably get a couple done in our pare time, and there's six of us, so..." he leaned back thoughtfully. "We could make five thousand in six weeks. I don't know if that would be enough or not."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, pressing his lips together and calculated his expenses. "It would definitely work out." He nodded with an excited smile.

"Are we having training today?" Fisher asked the instructor, absent mindedly doodling on his paper with the pencil he finally wrestled away from Ray.

Hiccup nodded, closing his English book and glancing at the clock. "Be at my house after class?" he grinned and stood up. "See you then." He waved awkwardly, his arms full of books, and jokingly adjourned the meeting.

**XxX**

Classes at the Dragon Academy went well as usual. Hiccup caught himself watching Astrid as she listened to him teach the twins to keep their kittens from jumping on the counters. He was amused at how attentive she was, even when the rest were completely relaxed.

The class ended after Fisher's turtle managed to crawl through an obstacle course meant for cats. They spent an extra half hour planning their work course with a directory map of the town.

Once it had been decided who would be attempting to mow which lawn, the group dispersed.

When the only ones left were him, Astrid, and the twins, Hiccup hooked his thumbs in his pockets and pressed his lips together. "Do you need a ride?" he asked as Astrid gathered her things.

"No, Taylor's driving me home." She nodded toward the blond with a grin. Ray called her impatiently and the bird owner picked up Stormfly's cage and waved good-bye. "Thanks, though!" she called before running off.

Hiccup stretched and yawned once the door slammed closed behind Ray. He smiled down at the cat sitting patiently at his feet. "Hungry, Bud?"

Toothless mewled expectantly and stood up to lead him to the apartment door.

The boy and his cat ate their dinner in silence before the phone rang, startling both. Hiccup nearly fell out of his chair, completely unused to getting calls on the landline.

He answered it, expecting a salesman, and was further shocked to hear a familiar female voice.

"Hello?" It came a second time when he didn't answer.

"Uh, yeah, hi? Haddock residence, may I ask who's calling?" he responded awkwardly. There was a snort of laughter from the other end, followed by poorly concealed giggles. "I'm hanging up." He threatened.

"Don't do that, Mr. Haddock," the girl teased, forcing her laughter to stop.

"I'm serious," He wasn't. Her chuckles were beginning to get on her nerves, though.

"Okay, Hiccup, wait." she coughed, a smile still evident in her voice, even when she stopped laughing. "It's Hofferson," she continued to mock him. "I think I left my cell at your place last night."

"Oooh, that sounds scandalous." The boy grinned when she giggled again, thankful it was _with _him instead of _at _him._  
_

"I don't usually use it, so I only just noticed." Astrid explained, and Hiccup was thankful that the old church's landline was cordless as he wandered into the living room/his bedroom and lazily scanned the area.

"Know where you might've left it?"

"Uhh, the kitchen counter? No, not really, sorry." She laughed sheepishly.

The cat owner held the phone between his cheek and shoulder to dig his cell phone out of his pocket. "Tell me your number, I'll call it."

"Ahh, I see, this is a ploy to get my number, huh?"

"Of course. I've been planning this for months."

He succeeded in making her chuckle again before she spouted her number. He pressed the call button for the lost phone and listened attentively. "I hear it," he whispered to the girl on the phone when a sound like a muffled bell went off.

"Congratulations." she whispered back. Hiccup flipped over his pillow, and beneath it was a metallic blue flip phone.

"Found it." He announced, holding up the phone. "This is surprising girly." he grinned at a swirling flower design on the front.

"Can it, Haddock." Astrid scoffed.

"I'll get it to you in class tomorrow."

"Awesome, thanks."

The line went silent for a moment.

" 'Night."

"Goodnight."

**Wowee I'm superbly sorry. **

**I love you? It's probably annoying to have such oddly spaced updates, huh? **

**Reviews give me the energy to press on! :D**


End file.
